Pleasant Memories
by FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: Skulduggery lied about his old partner, and Valkyrie wants to know why. Who were they? What happened? And why doesn't Skulduggery want the past revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I admit it, this is out of nowhere. But having reread the first book, I felt really sorry for Skulduggery's ex partner. You never even know his name for crying out loud. So this is my reason for his silence. I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant. **

* * *

_October 1894_

A small group of children were playing in the streets of one of London's many slums.

The girls were playing with an old length of rope, possibly filched from the docks. Among them, a dark haired girl sang happily.

"Judith, Mary, time to come in!" A woman called from her doorway. Two of the girls broke away, waving goodbye to their friends.

Soon every little girl was in her house, except for the dark haired one.

Nancy, a washerwoman for the slums, motioned her over. "Need me to walk you home little 'un?"

"I'll be fine, thank you."

Giving a little skip, Lottie collected her basket over flowers, heading for home. Nancy called out a warning to her, "Be on guard, the Ripper might be about!"

Rolling her eyes, Lottie turned into the next alley, murmuring about knives and doxies. Her small rant was cut off by a large man stepping in her path.

"Heading home, little one?"

"Yes, sir." Even as she squinted, Lottie couldn't make out his face. "I have to go now, my mother's expecting me."

"Surely she can wait a little longer?" As the figure advanced menacingly towards her, Lottie squealed at the top of her voice.

Several heard, and all came running, the first spotting a man take flight. All attention was on Lottie, and her bloodied neck.

* * *

_A week later _

_Skulduggery Pleasant walked quickly through the rain, hoping nobody would notice the water did not touch him. The Irish Sanctuary had sent him to help the English Sanctuary with rumours of a monster. They had given him the file, and pointed out the location he could find the target at, but when he turned into an alley, there was nothing there. _

_Nothing, except the crying figure of a six year old girl. She had curled up near a gutter, her pink toes poking out. No monster here. _

_Skulduggery made to turn back, but the dead rat by the entrance changed his mind for him. A good chunk of his neck had been pulled away, and upon further inspection, the little girl had blood on her hands. He walked closer to her, eventually bending down. "Hello." _

_"Hello, sir." _

_"Those are lovely manners, what's your name?" _

_"My mother told me never talk to strangers unless they're policemen." Skulduggery laughed and pulled out his badge, _

_"Can you read?" _

_"Skul...duggery Pleasant." _

_"That's right, I'm a detective. What's your name?"_

_"Charlotte Dawn." _

_"Well, Lottie, I'm going to ask you a serious question, and I need you to answer it honestly. Did you kill that rat?" Lottie swallowed, then nodded._

_"Am I in trouble? I didn't mean no harm sir, my throat felt strange when I ate and that rat just scampered along…." Skulduggery stood up and held out a gloved hand. _

_"Come with me Lottie, I'm going to take you to the Sanctuary. Do you know that word?" _

_"A safe place." _

_"That's right. There are people there who can help you. Will that be alright?" Lottie hesitated, but stood up and took the detective's hand. Together they walked down the road, past suspecting eyes and into the Sanctuary._

* * *

_June 1903_

Several people were carrying on with their busy lives, too preoccupied to notice the young woman slowly walking towards the side of the bridge.

The Thames rushed by hurriedly, reflecting the bright sunlight above.

Charlotte Dawn shrugged away her shawl, letting the wind catch it. For a second she watched it fly away, until her back was to the stone separating her from the harsh river.  
Without hesitating, she took a seat on the bridge wall, emerald eyes blinking in quick succession.

No-one noticed her tip herself back until they heard the splash.

* * *

_September 1903_

Charlotte Dawn's grave was easy to find. Next to her mother's, hidden under the weeping willow.

At least, that's how she found it.

The shadow slipped between the gravestones, almost reverently. Despite the overcast sky, she did not remove her bonnet, nor her shawl.

Carefully laying a wreath down, the girl took the time to tug at the weeds gathering.

"I'm going to find him, Lottie. I just have to follow the glow."

Giving a nod, Charlotte Dawn pulled herself back to full height, treading back to her cab.

* * *

_Later that week_

Skulduggery Pleasant had an odd habit. Every time he entered his office, he never went past the opening before checking a mirror to make sure no one was around the corner with a gun.

Satisfied that he could walk in without getting shot, Skulduggery continued in, nodding at the woman seated by the window.

A split second later, he rechecked himself.

"A clever trick." Lottie congratulated, putting away her needlework. "But it's ineffective against foes without reflections, am I right Mr Pleasant?"

"Hello Charlotte. Might I ask what you're doing in Ireland?"

Lottie smiled, gesturing at the tea set, then remembered he was a skeleton. "I'm sorry, I completely-"

"Miss Dawn."

"Straight to business then." Skulduggery seated himself across from Lottie, putting his hands together.

"The last time we met, if I recall correctly was 1894, when you were six years old. Why the sudden desire to see me?"

"I don't suppose you know of my mother's tragic death. Soon after that, I jumped into the Thames and was buried at the end of August. Ever since my reflection died, Mr Pleasant, should I look at a map then a very distinct glow would mark the paper. I was hoping you could help me understand?"

Sitting back in his seat, Skulduggery mulled it over. "You are in Ireland on the advice of a glow? I'm sure the English Sanctuary would be better suited to your questions, Charlotte."

The warm smile disappeared, "They still detest me. See me as nothing more than a growing monster. I'm sure you're familiar with this?"

Pulling her dress collar away from her neck, Lottie revealed an ugly mess of scars. Vampire bites. "They haven't caught him yet, but they do believe my magic is what slowing my age. Not the venom I was unlucky enough to receive."

Gently taking her hands, Skulduggery asked, "What do you ask of me?"

"I want to be your assistant. Skulduggery Pleasant, I, Midnight Shadow am incredibly pleased to make your acquaintance."

At first the Skeleton Detective froze. "I don't require a partner."

"On the contrary, Grand Mage Meritorious found me to be an acceptable hire. So as sure as my hair is dark, I'm to be your assistant."

For once, Skulduggery was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own Skulduggery Pleasant, only Midnight. This takes place between books 2 and 3**

* * *

_Present Day_

Valkyrie was bored.

Usually she was pleased to get moments of quiet in between saving the world and magic lessons. But today she was bored, and Skulduggery had been called away to a meeting that was most likely about her.

Settling herself into the armchair by the window, Val looked around at the office. There was Skulduggery's wooden desk, a mirror in the small hallway, this green armchair, and a cabinet. She'd have to talk to him about getting her own desk if she was going to stay as his partner.

On further inspection, Valkyrie took note of the cabinet. It was filled with books and what she presumed were old case files.

Twisting in her seat to get comfy, Valkyrie suddenly yelped. Standing up, she examined the cushion closely. It may have been old, but there was still a needle poking through some of the cross stitch. Frowning at it, Valkyrie left the seat, deciding to look through some old cases to keep herself occupied.

* * *

_October 1905_

"Are you ever going to finish that cushion?" Skulduggery quipped, examining his notes.

"Someone has to." Midnight smiled, cutting away at her thread. "Besides, I think it looks better because of all the time I've taken on it."

Holding it at arm's length, she admired the intricate design of Celtic knots. Her feeling of accomplishment was interrupted by the phone on Skulduggery's desk ringing,

"Detective Pleasant... we'll be right there. Midnight, we're needed at the bridge."

Nodding, Midnight put her needle into the cushion, and threw it onto the armchair, hoping to correct it later.

* * *

"Snooping?"

Valkyrie jumped, turning to see Skulduggery walking in, "Was not " I was just admiring your needlework. Very ladylike."

If Skulduggery cared about the insult, he didn't show it. "We're needed in interrogation. We either have a dangerous murderer, or a harmless robber who accidently stole a murder weapon."

* * *

If looks could kill, Valkyrie mused, then Skulduggery would have died again.

"Pleasant." The man seated at the table sneered, changing his view to Valkyrie. Something in those emerald eyes changed, they became warmer and softer.

It only lasted a second. "I see you're still recruiting _young_ partners."

"What can I say? I'm raising a munchkin army." Skulduggery seated himself on the other side of the table, putting his hands together. "What happened George? You promised her."

"And you promised me you wouldn't put her in danger."

Valkyrie looked between the two men, taking in George's looks. Tall, thin, light hair, but those eyes. Those green eyes.

Needless to say, the interrogation continued, though it seemed Skulduggery was the one under fire. "Does she-" George jerked his head to indicate Val, "-know about Midnight?"

"Of course not." Skulduggery returned, cool as ever. "Valkyrie, I think it would be best if you left."

George laughed loudly, a sound that had once been lovely, but had become twisted. "I don't see the secret, _Detective_. We're all friends here, and friends share dirty little secrets. Don't they?" He turned to speak to Val, "Has he ever told you the tale of his first partner?"

"Only that he died a very messy, painful death."

"Oh no, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. But I was never very good at stories, how about you tell her Skul?"

Skulduggery, it has to be said, looked uncomfortable. "Her name was Lottie, and she was half vampire from the age of six. She died, and that's the end of it."

George waggled his finger, "Tell the whole story, Mr Pleasant. Or I will."  
Skulduggery opened his mouth to begin.

* * *

_Some Point in the Forties- Requiem Ball_

Midnight longingly looked at the glasses of champagne everyone held, turning to look at Skulduggery with pleading eyes. "Just one glass?"

"Sorry, you're a minor."

"I'm nearly sixty!"

"But you look seventeen." Ghastly teased, taking a sip of his own. Midnight pouted further, turning away from the pair of them.

"Ghastly, I hope you choke. Skulduggery, I really hope someone brought a very big guard dog!"

"Biting words, tell me, what horrible fate am I in for if this glass is for another young lady?" Midnight turned, suddenly speechless.

The young man before her was holding out a glass of champagne. But it was more his appearance that drew her gaze. Brown haired, tanned, evidently just back from the war...

"I apologize for my partner, she's fairly new to this type of courting." Skulduggery joked, nudging Midnight back to her senses. The fledgling looked between them, eventually taking the glass, and moving away from Ghastly and Skulduggery.

"I must admit, he certainly had her attention!" Ghastly smirked, taking another sip.  
"She's young."  
"Don't tell me you're going to become her third shadow?" Skulduggery turned his skull in confusion. "Normal shadow, last name Shadow, then you."  
"Oh."

* * *

**A/N: A ball, sweet chat up lines, no worries, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own it. Mild swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

_Present Day_

George, though his smile had slipped slightly, was the brightest soul in the room. "You didn't suspect a thing, did you? The great detective had no idea of what that young man wanted from her, did you?"

* * *

_Sometime in the Forties: Requiem Ball_

Having near enough forgotten about Midnight and her apparent suitor, Skulduggery took to meeting up with old friends, and listening to all the gossip.

The gunshot and scream that broke through the dancing was an unwanted intrusion, but an intrusion nonetheless.

The crowd swarmed outside, whilst the Reapers headed straight for the noise, Skulduggery and Ghastly following. They were led to a courtyard, with roses climbing up the walls of the castles this Ball was being held in. With the fountain and large presence of fireflies, it was a romantic spot.

Unless you counted the young woman lying on her back, a bullet in her stomach, and deathly still. Whilst the Reapers restrained the young man Lottie had been enamoured with, Skulduggery gently lifted her head onto his lap, and held her hand. Her eyelids flickered, opening to reveal a misty green. Ghastly immediately ran to put pressure on her wound.

"Skul?"

"It's me. What did he do to you?" Lottie turned her head to the left, and heaved, throwing up a large amount.

Ghastly's heart froze. Seawater. She was gone.

"That answer your bloody question?" Skulduggery held on tighter,  
"Someone will get help, I think Kenspeckle might even be here."  
"Don't, you're giving yourself false hope, just think, I'm overdue for this."

A tear ran down her face, just as her eyes closed for the last time. Skulduggery rested her head back on the pavement, then checked his watch, "Time of death, 11:34pm."

"Skulduggery..." Ghastly started, but his friend had already rose to leave, first stopping to stroke a rose.

* * *

_Present Day_

"But there was never any justice for her, was there?" George snapped, "For all your fighting and petitioning, you were told to return home and let the English Sanctuary take care of it."

"I tried my best George, believe me, I would like nothing better than to be able to shoot the son of a bitch just like he did to Lottie. But that won't fix anything."

"No." George admitted, wiping his eyes. "To them, Lottie was nothing more than another monster to be killed, and that man a hero for pulling the trigger. They never thought about who cared about her."

Valkyrie finally spoke up, "You're her father, aren't you?"

"Some dad I was. Out in the pub half the day and blocking my only child's magic for the rest. Come her fifth birthday I left, to make it easier. And look what happens. My baby, bitten by a vampire then left to die at a ball."

Skulduggery looked down, then pulled something from his pockets. "She was adamant that you be given this if I ever saw you again. It was her one demand in her will."

George's fingers closed around the locket, eyes staring at the small silver heart. "As least tell me the girl's safe with you. Just tell me that."

Skulduggery nodded. It was all that was needed.

* * *

"I'm sorry I never told you." Skulduggery murmured as he drove Valkyrie home.

"You're the skeleton in my closet, and Midnight was the vampire in yours. Was she really like me?"

"You have no idea."

Valkyrie shrugged, fiddling with the radio. The Sanctuary's private wave clicked in.

_"And in other news, the body of a man was discovered in a graveyard. It is believed that George Dawn killed himself shortly after pouring two glasses of champagne for himself and an unknown person. Any information is wanted by Sanctuary operatives."_

* * *

**A/N: Bittersweet, but at least George and Midnight are together again. And for those of you against my (obvious) contempt for the English Sanctuary, I'm English and think they're utter douches in the books.**


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter Time! This was my original draft of Valkyrie finding out about Midnight, so it's a little different. Try listening to 'The Feelings Will Always Be close' when reading.  
Still don't own the greatest books in the world.**

* * *

"Look, any information you have would be great, and we can arrange for you to be taken to a safer location." Valkyrie tried.

Darryl Edmunds shook his head fiercely, "No way. I ain't taking any chances after his last partner. Just no way!" She turned to Skulduggery, almost feeling the rage melting off him. Evidently Ghastly felt it too, because he came in to take the interrogation over.

* * *

"How come you never talk about your old partner?"

"Leave it Val."

"A partnership needs trust. If I can't guarantee that from you, what can I guarantee?"

"Witty quips. Now leave it." Skulduggery started up the Bentley, heading out of Haggard.

Valkyrie pouted, then an idea planted itself in her head. "Tell me, or I'll ask China."

Skulduggery hit the brakes suddenly, sending both forwards. "Don't joke about that."

"I'm deadly serious."

In the end, Skulduggery drove Valkyrie to a graveyard that just radiated magic. Looking around, she could tell each grave had belonged to a sorcerer. Finally stopping at one, Skulduggery took the time to pull away at the weeds collecting, then took off his hat.

"It's a long story,"

"I want to know." Valkyrie moved to sit on the ground next to him, looking at the name engraved there.

"Her real name was Charlotte Dawn, but she preferred Lottie, even over her Taken name. Sometimes, I feel the rain and still think about how we met."

Val said nothing, wanting him to continue.

"She was six, and was already accused of being a monster. Her father had abandoned the family, and her mother worked hard. Too hard sometimes. Lottie played as any other kid in her street did, on the street until called in.  
One night she was walking to meet her mother, when something attacked her. Luckily someone intervened and she woke up in a hospital. The night after, she had her first meal as a vampire."

"You were partners with a vampire?!"

"A fledgling, whoever bit her didn't have enough time to make her a full vamp. Either way, they soon called in yours truly to stop the beast. Imagine my surprise when I found a child in tears and with a lot of blood on her hands.  
Every animal she'd attacked had been in her bloodlust, but this one hadn't been so lucky. I took her back to the English Sanctuary, and they sent her reflection home to live out her normal life."

"I nearly forgot about the case, until nine years later I found her in my office, asking to be my partner. I tried to make her leave, but she'd already changed her name. At first, she provided nothing more than distractions whilst I searched places, but then she did something no-one else dared to do."

Valkyrie pressed the point, "What?"

Skulduggery's tone turned soft, "She saved me. I was pinned, with a hulking vampire trying to tear my head off, when she suddenly tackled him away. Right into salt water. Later I yelled at her, but Lottie wasn't having any of it. She quite literally told me to shut my skull and accept help for once. She was a great girl, you'd have liked her."

"I bet."

"But then one day we were stuck on escort duty. Lottie was walking next to me one minute, and the next, me and the witness are the only ones moving. He started calling the Sanctuary, asking if this was how they protected people, whilst she was dying in my arms."

Valkyrie let her eyes widen, then gestured to her clothes, "Wasn't she-"

"Nothing's perfect. Somehow the shooter managed to get her mid-step, hitting a gap between her shirt and trousers. You could see the blood seeping through, but no matter how much pressure I applied, she was slipping. Eventually she threw up, and I knew it was over. The bullet had been laced with enough seawater to kill even the strongest vampire. She asked me to do one thing for her, made me promise."

"What did you have to do?"

"She asked me not to leave."

* * *

_Despite the screaming, despite the aura of fear, Lottie smiled up at him. "You're a good friend Skulduggery. Not many would let me die in peace."_

_"Grouse is on his way, just keep awake until then, please."_

_"That's not happening, and you know it." Skulduggery gently leaned her back more. "Thanks for everything."_

_"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." She blinked softly, closing her eyes against the pain. "Lottie?"_

_"Thank you for being there, when I needed it most."_

"Grouse tried everything, from restarting her heart, to blood transfusions. He refused to give up. Until I forced him to, she needed to die knowing we'd get on without her. As I said, you would've liked her. You were so much like her, I couldn't risk it happening again."

"So you lied to scare me?"

"You weren't there Val. Midnight was you to perfection. Snarky, yes. Dark haired, yes. Never giving up, yes. I honestly thought Lottie would rise from her grave and kill me for getting you involved."

Before leaving, Valkyrie snuck another look at the gravestone, re reading the inscription.  
_Lottie Dawn 1888-1903 _  
_Midnight Shadow 1888-1988  
Forever Seventeen, _  
_Forever Remembered_

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this was my first draft. Oh yeah, REVIEW!**


End file.
